1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to increase the density of semiconductor devices, the use of multigate transistors has been suggested, in which a silicon body in a fin or nanowire shape is formed on a substrate, with a gate then being formed on a surface of the silicon body.
Multigate transistors provide for easy scaling, as they use a three-dimensional channel. Further, current control capability can be enhanced without requiring any increase in gate length of the multigate transistors. Furthermore, with multigate transistors it is possible to effectively suppress short channel effect (SCE) which is the phenomenon that the electric potential of the channel region is influenced by the drain voltage.